


host

by kecchan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Relationship Study, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/pseuds/kecchan
Summary: “one could think it’s like falling apart.but really, i have never felt more complete.”Eddie Brock is at peace with the Symbiote. They are One.





	host

**Author's Note:**

> in 2018 we write the superhero movie poetry we want to see in the world

flowing through your veins  
crawling under your skin  
beating with your heart

“one could think it’s like falling apart.  
but really, i have never felt more complete.”  
you mean this, really

and he approves, he sounds cheerful  
you know he feels the same  
of course you know

he is with you  
he is you  
you are him

flowing through your heart  
crawling under your veins  
beating with your skin

he is with you and it feels natural  
as if you had two souls  
conjoined and complete

he is you and you are him  
and yes, it feels natural  
as if it had always been

flowing through your skin  
crawling under your heart  
beating with your veins

and it feels natural  
you exhale the air from his lungs  
and he sees with your eyes

of course, you share the hunger  
and the rage and the pain  
he gives you the instinct to fight

you yell and you tear and they bleed  
but it feels intimate, really  
how you kill together

and in the end it’s you  
the two of you as one  
and nobody else

you share the skin  
you share the veins  
you share the heart

complete and conjoined  
like having one soul split in half  
you are with him

  
“you wouldn’t believe it,  
i’m not even that afraid of heights now”  
you laugh and he does too


End file.
